That Band'
by lovelyorbit
Summary: Padmé is an indie singer, acoustic guitar in her hand, daisy chains in her hair, sitting on a small stool singing her heart out in front of a crowd of a few hundred. Anakin is a rockstar, leather jackets, deep lyrics and a few thousand teenage girls swooning and dreaming. What a pair.


**Okay, this has got to be a joke. Four stories in twenty four hours?! What the hell?! Well, as well as being a Star Wars fangirl, I am also obsessed with bands. What bands you may ask? I'm obsessed with My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy and twenty one pilots. Josh Dun is an absolutely gorgeous human being and Gerard Way is prettier than me *sighs*. Let me know whether you're obsessed with bands too and please review if you like :) this story brings two of my favourite genres of music together, punk rock and indie pop :)**

It was a red carpet event, and Padmé hadn't been to many of them. She was only a rising artist, not that she wanted major fame in her life. She was just happy playing her music for people who appreciated it, and she didn't want to be a massive sell out pop star who sang just for the money. She worked hard on her music, and she wanted it to be loved for what it was, not what it could be.

Her real name was Padmé Naberrie, but her stage name was Padmé Amidala, she thought it sounded just right for her, it showed her true self. She wrote songs about love, heartbreak and feeling like a mess, and she played her acoustic guitar to the beat of a touring drummer while sitting on a stool, a hundred people watching her and swaying to the gentle beat. That's what she wanted. That's what she got.

She had decided to wear a long dress, it was a navy blue dress, with a lacy bodice. It trailed down the back of her heels, creating a cascading effect like a waterfall. She wore her hair loose, curls hanging down her back. She wore strappy sandals underneath her dress. Natural makeup graced her face, a tiny bit of pink lip gloss and a little bit of blush and mascara were all that she needed.

She exits out of the limousine she was being transported in, clutching her purse and smiling at the paparazzi. Although not wanting to be a mega famous pop star, she still smiled for the camera and showed respect for the photographers.

"Hi, everyone!" She says with a smile, waving at the crowds.

She enters the building and the paparazzi are gone.

Marvelling at the magnificent halls, Padmé almost immediately bumps into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" She squeaks with embarrassment. The person is tall, she can see that. The truth is, that she is quite small and very petite. Looking up, Padmé sees a mop of dark blonde hair, a scar that marks the left eye of a bright blue eyed man. He wears a black leather jacket with black suit pants, an odd combination, especially at such a formal event. She takes a step behind to have a closer look at the man. Glancing at him, he looks familiar, like she'd seen his picture somewhere.

The man breaks into a beautiful smile. That was the other thing; he was absolutely swoon worthy. He laughs, "No worries! It's a beautiful building, isn't it?"

She nods, "Yeah, it is." She says, fiddling with her purse, "You look really familiar, but I can't place exactly where…"

"I know who you are." He says.

Padmé raises her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're Padmé Amidala!" He says excitedly, like he's met his idol for the first time.

She smiles, "Well, it's nice that someone recognises me. I still can't figure out where you belong, though…" She taps the side of her face in thought.

He smiles in reply, "You want a name?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'll think about it…"

After a few seconds, she snaps her fingers and says, "I know! You're in that band!"

"That band?" He chuckles, "Anakin Skywalker, pleased to finally meet the voice I've been listening to on repeat."

She flushes with excitement, "Really? You've been listening to me? I'm afraid I can't say I've been listening to yours, though. I can't even remember the name of your band!"

"Jedi." He supplies.

"Oh, thanks! I'll make sure to listen to some of your music!"

"Awesome." Anakin says, "Now, I normally don't do this, but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe for dinner?"

Dinner? With someone as hot as him? Of course she would! "Of course! Here's my number."

She scribbles her number down on a business card she found in her purse.

"Great. I'll call when I make reservation, Padmé." Anakin promises.

"You want to hang for the rest of the evening?" Padmé asks.

He nods, "Sounds good."

She looked so beautiful when she was singing, Anakin had decided long ago. He watches her from the sidelines of the front stage. Her voice was like an angels, and she just looked so calm and natural just sitting there on stage. He was the lead singer and guitarist for his band, Jedi, but he didn't have the talent that she did.

"This cover is dedicated to my boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker, the love of my life." She looks over at him, beckoning for him to come over.

He walks over and kisses her on stage.

"I love you, Ani." She says, leaning into his chest.

She starts to sing, playing low strums on the guitar:

 _When the lights go out_

 _Will you take me with you_

 _And carry all this broken bone_

 _Through six years down in crowded rooms_

 _And highways I call home?_

 _Something I can't know 'til now._

 _'Til you pick me off the ground_

 _With a brick in hand, your lip-gloss smile,_

 _Your scraped-up knees._

 _And if you stay I would even wait all night_

 _Or until my heart explodes._

 _How long?_

 _'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_

 _You can run away with me anytime you want_

 _Terrified of what I'd be_

 _As a kid from what I've seen_

 _Every single day when people try_

 _And put the pieces back together_

 _Just to smash them down_

 _Turn my headphones up real loud_

 _I don't think I need them now_

 _'Cause you stopped the noise._

 _And if you stay I would even wait all night_

 _Or until my heart explodes._

 _How long?_

 _'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_

 _You can run away with me anytime you want_

 _Well, anytime you want_

 _Well, anytime you want_

 _Don't walk away_

 _Don't walk away_

 _Don't walk away_

 _'Cause if you stay I would even wait all night_

 _Or until my heart explodes._

 _How long?_

 _Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm._

 _You can run away with me_

 _You can write it on your arm_

 _You can run away with me anytime you want_

The song finishes with a loud applause, and Anakin knew how much she loved him right at that moment.

 **The song is Summertime by My Chemical Romance, by the way. Gerard Way wrote it for his wife :) please review:)**


End file.
